Your Voice,Your Flower and My Rain
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: Nothing is always the same,something in the mist. As weird new students has arrived to Cross Academy marking their territory. Kaname seem interested with them but he;s even more jealous of one of the new students making a move on the person he's loved.


Author Note: I'm super pleased to do this. But anyway I do not own VK on the characters I added on there. Secondary,Yuki going to pair off with somebody but not with Zero nor Kaname.

Title: Your Voice,Your Flower and My Rain Pairing: Zero x Kaname; OC x Kaien Cross;OC X OC; OC x Yuki; Ruka x Kain; Kain x OC; Rido x OC; Sayori x Aido; Senri x Rima Rating: Mature Contain: Het/Yaoi; Slice of Life; AU slightly;Romance;Drama;Fantasy;Adventure;Incest; Action; OOC

* * *

**Chapter One: The Awaken of an Era**

_**Panting**_

_**Sobbing**_

A young male with brown-skinned,he'd a head wrap on his head. With a cute small chibi like lamb inside hiding. He'd a gold studded nose piercing. His eyes were sharp and wide; his eyelashes was long on top. Even his nose was the same.

His body was skinny in the middle as it get to his waist and hips. It was wide nicely. His fingers were covered in rings in different sizes.

His eyes were two-tone of blue and yellow. It was unusual.

He was running barefooted. And his school uniform was Night Class. His uniform pants the end of them from has holes and dirty from him walking with no shoes on. And his jacket was hanging from his arms. Wearing a normal white t-shirt.

His eyes were fill with tears as he hide behind a tree.

Tsar hated to be bait as his 'girlfriend' convince the chairmen to let in more students. Meaning his comrades and allies into the school.

He was already out of breath. Body trembling in fear as the vampire from the Night Class was after him. Even that scary sliver haired male and the annoying sidekick with him.

As he about to make a run for it. Something pinned him down. And it was very heavy. His eyes widen and slowly looked up at the person who was holding him.

It was Akatsuki Kain!

The person whom he had a crush on. Since he enter this damn school. He silently watched him from afar quietly. As long his 'girlfriend' doesn't catch on he'll be fine.

Kain stare down at the young male with a calm expression. His leader wanted to see Tsar asking a simple question. But this person made it difficult by running away.

It was wild goose hunt. Tracking him down dodging them with ease. He even got those damn guardians involved.

He sigh.

Kain got up and helped the poor male up. He took off running again.

Kain scold himself for letting him get away. But not next time as he went after him.

Tsar was getting tired. He haven't eaten noting all day. Of course he wasn't allow to eat in the presence of his 'girlfriend'. Since she ALWAYS have him near her at all time.

He looked around his surrounding. It was a clear opening. Meaning he was in the open for any attacks. He suck his teeth.

He can feel their presences. He wished his generals Muila and Storm were here to help him.

The vampires and the guardians got him corner. Yuki notice them.

"What you guys doing to him!" demanded Yuki.

Ichijo grinned at Yuki and Zero. As he waved to them. Kain kept a close eye on Tsar and Aido watching Zero's movement. Zero was annoyed about this whole thing. He want this crap to be done and over.

Tsar looking around for any escape route. He was sweating bullets and tears flowing from his eyes. Kain took a step a bit closer,trying to think of a way to calm the male down.

Tsar took back and shouted out.

"Lover's End!"

As he shouted that out,chains that was shaped into a triangle and hearts with a certain glow to them. Wrapped itself around the vampires and the guardians. Like a shield.

Kain was taken back by this,as he looked at his friends. Wondering what's going. Rima stare at the chain the glow around them was beautiful. As the color was variety from light green to lilac purple.

Also they can a certain power from it. It was very strong like their leaders,Kaname.  
The bad part was they couldn't see what's going on but only listen what's going on outside.

"Salomë! What the hell is where with you! You could've hurt them seriously! They mean no hurt!" yelled Tsar.

His eyes were completely blue from unleashing his power. It felt so good to release his powers. He'd protect these innocent creäture from his 'girlfriend's boredness.

"Don't you love me anymore Tsar? I only did what I'd to do. To protect the only heir left of your family." she purred.

Her voice was poison. She could use that evil voice to seduce anyone she's pleases. But yet she'd a hidden agenda for reasons.  
She came out of hiding from the shadows. She was very beautiful woman. As her hair was into a side ponytail being held in a huge hair piece. She wore the Night Class Uniform in pride. The skirt was to short on her due to her very wide but yet narrow hips. Her skin was smooth as Carmel. Her eyes were calm and sharp,even narrow.

Even her nose was narrow and small. Her lips turn into a sinister smile. Her mouth was small and a bit pouty. She held a huge bladed chakram in her hands.

The flare of his aura grew stronger protecting the others from harm ways.

Meanwhile...

Yuki trying to break free,Zero was annoyed. He can sense the aura reasons.

"Yuki? It's pointless now. All we can do is relax and think another way." said Zero as he looked up at the sky.

Yuki turn to Zero,agreed with him. As she stare at the glow in awe. Zero was in deep thought. His mind drift off to Kaname. As much he was disgusted with him doesn't mean he would love to donmaite the pureblood. But yet his hatred for all pureblood was strong and it was becoming addiction for him.

He kept wondering should he talk this over with somebody. He sigh as he felt the aura around the chain dimmer down.

"Awe? I started to enjoy the pretty colors dancing around." whined Yuki.

As the chain vanished into thin air. There stood Tsar glaring and Salomë pleased. Tsar looked back at the guardian and the vampires before disappearing into the woods.

Salomë was already gone before they turn their heads.

Yuki sigh but glare at the vampire. She hitted them back of their heads.

"What YOU guys were DOING?" yelled Yuki. As she tapped her feet impatient.

Aido and Rima,Ichijo stare at Kain to explain to her before they get anymore problems. Kain blankly stare where Tsar ran from.

"We was only want to bring Tsar to Kaname. To see how his stay during Cross Acdemy. And Aido 'accidentally' froze him and made an escape from us." answered Kain.

It was the truth,if Aido didn't scared Tsar they wouldn't be in this silly mess. Yuki stare down Kain but can see he was telling the truth. She just smile at him before glaring daggers at the rest.

Zero snorted at the amusement as the others back away from Yuki's glare.

"Come on Zero? We need to report to Cross before we go to bed. I'm tried." said Yuki as she yawn and skipped away.

Zero rolled his eyes and follow right behind her.

The others reported to Kaname.

Kaname sigh as his eyes lower thinking. He stuck his hair behind his ear gracefully.

"Seiren? Please digged up any info on Tsar if you can." said Kaname.

Seiren gravely bow to her lord and vanished. Kaname doesn't understand Tsar at all. All he wanted was to ask him a simple question about his stay here.

His eyes wandering toward to his loyal friends.

"So someone can explain to me what happened?" asked Kaname.

If his instinct was right; He gonna punished them. He smiled sweetly to them.

Ichijo and Aido was already sweating bullets. Rima seem to vanished without a trace. Kain was staring out the window before sighing and stand in front of Kaname.

He gracefully explain to them what indeed happened. surprises he let Kain escape the punishment.

As Kaname punished Aido and Ichijo. Kain sat down on the couch next to his beloved,Ruka.

Ruka wrapped her arms around her lover neck. And purred into his neck. Kain wrapped a single arm around his waist.

Kain couldn't shake this odd feeling he'd with Tsar. Whatever it was it will go away on its own. Shinki was looking out the window until he seen the kid they was looking for.

"Kaname? It's him.. He's outside alone dressing weird if you ask me." said Shinki.

Everybody slowly rushed to the window. And Shinki was right. There stood Tsar dressy strange-looking around if somebody was following him.

"Let's approached him carefully. Aido stay put." said Kaname.

Aido pouted but stayed put.

As they approached Tsar they finally see what he was wearing. An orange very thin but yet see through vest. It seem to made of silk and have no sleeves. He wasn't wearing a shirt. You can see his very nice eight packs. And also he'd piercing on his waists.

His pants were very skin-tight. Showing the muscle on his legs. And his red stash was covering his crotch area. His fingers were covered in rings yet they was long and slender.

Now he didn't have his head wrap. Now his hair was bright red that seem to match him. Even more perfect that his eyebrows was shape like a tear shape. And his forehead was like something a golden crown with square blue gems. He was clearly still barefooted.

He gotten into a stance. He was worried. Kaname could tell he try to make his voice more friendly to his liking.

"Hello? I'm Kaname Kuran... I wanted to ask you how is your stay in Cross Academy." said Kaname.

Tsar frown but he did lower his guard for a second. Stare right into Kaname's eyes.

"It's okay... As long I don't get hurt..." said Tsar. He was being honest. He was more worried for others safety than his own.

Kaname smile as he nicely questions Tsar without trying pry into his personal life.

* * *

Zero and Yuki told chairmen Cross what had happened over dinner.

Cross pondered over the info before deciding telling Toga to deal with it.

Also he almost forgot to mention to Zero that he'd a new roommate for a while. He quietly slipped out the room to go meet Toga.

Zero took a shower after he ate. He wasn't in no mood for anything at this moment. But yet his mind drift over to that pureblood. He hated himself to be attracted to that damn pureblood.

He clenched his fist and punched the wall. Zero disliked this very much. Wanted to died in his sea of his blood. Tomorrow he would give Kaname hell.

As he wrapped a towel around his waist. Stare at himself in the mirror. He notice he gotten a bit taller and muscular for his taste. He didn't mind. Maybe when go to town he can get some tattoo and piercings.

As he walked back to his room in deep thoughts. He didn't even notice the person that was in his room amused.

"You got a nice package down there roommate? I wouldn't mind having a taste of that." said the roommate.

Zero shivered in pleasure as this person voice. Was like poison that was dripping pleasure and amusement. Zero snapped his head up and widen eyes.

There stood a male with one hands on his hips. Smirking at Zero before trailing his eyes down to Zero's cock.

Zero could feel his cock twitch a bit. He didn't like this one bit. He was already horny from daydreaming from Kaname. His eyes trail over to his new roommate.

He was most handsome or beautiful to anybody eyes. He can probably make Kaname jealous in envy. His eyes were differently different from anybody he ever he seen. As the iris was light green and his pupil was blue.

Despite being handsome or beautiful; He had a long deep scar over his face. From the right. His lips were thin but yet smooth. He even had a small beard underneath his chin.

His hair was long and the shade of royal night blue. That was beautiful against the night sky. Even more that he was wearing one of Zero's red wife beater shirt and Yuki's pjs short with cute hearts on them. He can tell they was tight on him. As they was hugging the wrong area.

Zero was crying in the inside. As the outside his eye was twitching. He truly fucking hate god now. That bastard is trying to make his life a living hell already.

" . .You?" demanded Zero. As he quickly covered himself again. If he damn to let himself to expose to somebody he doesn't know. Even they're sexy as fuck.

"Oh? Sorry I'm Shiryu Weí. Please to meet you roommate. Mr. Cross said you wouldn't mind." said Shiryu as he sat down on the chair with his legs cross. Even his legs were hairless.

Zero's eye was twitching as hell. He would totally kill Cross tomorrow. But he don't know if he can last with him here.

Shiryu smirked at him cocky.

Next thing gotten quiet and a huge crash,gun shots going off.

* * *

A young male with multiples scars on him. Like the one on his right eye. That was three cross down. Like a cat scratch him very deep. Then three on his left cheek. And again three more on his right shoulder-blade,even again on his left forearm with three scars. His skin was fair tanned. His hair was dark red to a brownish red. That was short and wild,with two long braids in the back. His eyes were a bit dropper and hard,the color was a mixture of dark brown and red. And he stood over 6'3. He'd board shoulder and a bit buff for his age. He had a chin beard that spread from ear to ear,nicely trim. Wearing a dark red wife beater shirt. Showing off his nice muscles.

He was currently wearing tight jeans with black biker boots with spikes. He was holding his biker jacket over his shoulder as his other hand was holding a paper. He sigh than pout as he pushed his black shade on his head.

His eyes was scanning for his room. In the Moon Dorm. He heard someone was talking so he just barge right in with no care in the world.

"Yo" said the young male.

Everybody turn there heads to him. He came to Kaname's office. Ruka and Rima was slightly drawn to him but show no interested in him. Ichijo was drooling,Kain rose any eyebrow at him. Kaname stayed calm and elegant as ever. Seiren was irritated. Aido happily greeted him.

"Is something the matter umm?" asked Aido.

"Yes it is? And also I'm new around here and I go by Wengtai Sün Wü. But you CAN call me Wu? if you don't mind." said Wu.

He smiled warmly at everyone. Just his presence alone brought calmness to everyone. Strangely he didn't smell like a vampire nor human. Maybe he's an ex human. But he would still smell like them both.

"What can we do help you new friend?" said Kaname.

Wu scratch his chin as he fully came in. Everybody stares at him waiting for his answer.

"Well I was actually looking for my roommate? His name is... Umm Takuma Ichigo? Yeah did I say it right? I hope soo." mumbled Wu.

Everybody snickered as Kaname calmly smile at him. Wu was confused. He doesn't understand what he said wrong.

"Oh you mean Ichijo? He can show you to your room and he can also show you around the school if you want?" asked Kaname.

Wu grinned even bigger showing his sharp teeth. They remind anybody like a tiger.

Ichijo smiled and wrapped his arm around Wu's. Suprisely felt his body temperature being very hot. He thought Wu was sick.

"Are you okay! Your hot Wu? I hope you're not getting sick!" said Ichijo.

Wu rose an eyebrow and remember as he grin down at Ichijo.

"Nah? My body is always this hot.. I hope it's not a problem?" answered Wu.

Their eyes met and it seem sparks was flying. Somebody cough to get their attention. Both male turn their heads to Kaname. Ichijo was blushing as Wu just blankly stare as he tilt his head like a kitten.

"Ichijo wasn't you gonna show him to the room?" asked Kaname. As he smile as he finally see his close friend taken interested in someone than his swordmenship.

Ichijo started to stuttered as he blushed. Wu's phone started to ring and it startled Ichijo a bit. Wu digged into his jacket pocket to get it out. unknowingly toss his jacket on top of Ichijo's head.

Ichijo's sense was going haywire. The sweet smell of Wu was killing him. The jacket smell like a hot rainforest. His face started to flushed and he gotten dizzy. He was slowly slipping down to the floor. Aido ran over to help him up,Ruka was enjoying the toture of Ichijo. Kain held in his laughter with a smirk. Kaname stayed calm but the inside he was laughing.

Wu was too busy on the phone.

"Come on Sun Chenyi? That insufferable wrench is my girl?" whined Wu on the phone.

Everything was quiet. Ichijo's heart hurtled a bit from Wu said. It kinda help him to get out of daze . But the next thing what Wu said almost made him squeal in joy.

"Well she isn't my girl anymore. I mean we did 'try' to work it out but can't. But oh well whatever,I just wished she can stop being over-protective with me. Look we talked later at the meeting." said Wu as he hung up. And walked to the doorway to grabbed his jacket and whistling out.

Ichijo quickly fixed himself to be nice. And glare at his friends before power-walking out the room.


End file.
